Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to diverged source streams. More particularly, embodiments relate to the parallel development of diverged source streams.
Open source development may involve a team of computer programmers (e.g., from a particular organization) modifying code (e.g., a “diverged source stream”) originating from open source code that is modified by different programmers in parallel with the diverged source stream, and periodically merging some or all of the changes from the two source streams together. Conventional merge tools may be unable, however, to handle more complex merge operations such as, for example, merges occurring in a different order than the underlying changes, merges of shifted code, merges in which both source streams contain new, diverged content in a specific section, and so forth.